When Worlds Collide
by LucifVegeta
Summary: A collaborative effort by Lucifvegeta and FireStorm1991. This is the adventure of two Saiyans haunted by their respective pasts, as they attempt to save each other from a ruthless murderer, and gain friendship and love in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_Lucifvegeta's A/N: Thank you all for reading our collaborative story. Storm and I are both equally excited to write this hopefully fantastic story, and we appreciate every reader who takes the time to give it a chance. If you read our story, please take the time to review it. I would really appreciate it, and I'm sure that Storm would as well. Once again, thanks to all of you, and enjoy!_

_FireStorm1991's A/N: Hey everyone! Like Lucif said, we are incredibly excited to bring our OCs together. If you've read my other stories with Kaiya, you'd realize she came from the YYH universe to a crossover with DBZ. In this story, she's a total DBZ girl, and full Saiyan. I'm so happy I can mess with her backstory XD Thanks for reading._

* * *

It has been a difficult, monotonous year since Goku made the bizarre decision to remain apart from Earth, his friends, and his previous life. While the Z Fighters did not understand the reasoning behind Goku's seemingly ludicrous decision, they wished him the best and eagerly anticipated his future arrival. Although Goku hadn't returned, another Saiyan arrived on Earth. His name was Roy, and he was being searched out by a monstrous creature. He decided to remain on Earth, staying in the Kame House, and using school as a cover up so he didn't attract unwanted attention.

Among the Z Fighters in question was Goku's son, Gohan. Despite the sadness felt in his young, innocent heart, the powerful boy trudged on through a life without a father, and remained hopeful for the future. He knew his father would eventually return to his home, and when he did, he would be embraced with open arms.

Undeterred by the absence of Goku, Piccolo spent his days meditating over the pristine waterfalls and their rushing, calming waves, thinking about Gohan. He was much more worried about the half-Saiyan than his father, and wanted to protect him at all costs. Acting as a father figure was daunting and unfamiliar to the wise Namekian, but it was a task that was important nonetheless.

Krillin remained at the Kame House, still slightly saddened by the mysterious absence of his best friend. Although he had his ups and downs chasing beautiful women, he realized that training was the best way to clear his mind. He practiced mastering the Kamehameha Wave, parting the ocean near Roshi's quaint, charming, island home many times a day.

While Krillin attempted to master a single attack, Tien and his best friend Chiaotzu strove to become proficient in all forms of expert-level fighting, using a tranquil mountain clearing as a training ground. The isolation on the desolate, freezing mountain range took its toll on the tactful duo, but they managed to tread onward, always using Goku's sacrifice as inspiration. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Tien was outclassed by Goku, which gave him yet another, more discreet form of motivation.

Yamcha, on the other hand... well, he didn't do much of anything. He spent his days playing baseball and going out to clubs. Being the cowardly weakling that he was, he was just glad that there was finally some peacetime on Earth. His relationship with Bulma had faltered because of his habitual cheating, and alcohol consumption became an addiction. Bulma, despite her disliking toward Yamcha, developed a mixture that would cure his alcoholism, and forced him to take it regularly.

Vegeta trained day in and day out so when Kakarot returned, the Prince of All Saiyans would be able to effortlessly crush him like the insufferable insect that he was. The gravity chamber became a place of solitude, a place of intense hardship, but it would all be worth it soon.

* * *

Roy's fist soared in at Krillin's round head like an airplane, connected with a booming thud, and sent Krillin flying backwards into the cerulean, calming ocean water surrounding the Kame House.

"Woah! Sorry Krillin, I thought you would put up a better fight than that!" Roy yelled at his friend.

Roy, despite being many years younger than Krillin, was much taller than the former monk. He was about six feet tall, with spiked, brunette hair. His facial expressions were quite humorous to the Earthlings, as when he was fighting, confidence seeped through, but in regular life... well, he looked like a naive young boy, despite his age of nineteen. He wore a red training tank top, not unlike the one Vegeta wore when he trained, and black training shorts.

Krillin slowly crawled out of the swaying waves and onto the soft, sandy shore, clutching beads of the smooth terrain. He had a large, red bump exerting from his otherwise shiny face.

"Very funny, Roy. You and I both know that was a sucker punch!" Krillin yelled, scowling at the half-Saiyan.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been such a sucker," Roy retorted, smirking at his frequently injured friend.

Krillin muttered inaudibly to himself as he stood up and allowed the seaweed engulfing him to drop into the tide.

"Fine, Krillin. I'll give you a free shot. Come and get me," Roy sarcastically said, still smirking.

Krillin smiled and charged at the half-Saiyan, and let out a loud scream as he thrust his enclosed fist forward, hitting Roy in the chest. Roy stumbled backward for several seconds, but it was clear that the punch had little effect on the warrior.

Several yards away from the spar, Roshi stood next to a steaming grill with a chef's hat on, flipping burgers on the charred surface of the cooking appliance. Smoke seared upward as Oolong gapingly admired the food, ironically picturing himself chewing on the juicy, tender meat. There was a picnic table, prepared by Chi-Chi and Bulma, that housed many plates that would soon be filled with barbeque and other delicious foods. Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, and Chiaotzu all sat at the table with the two women and Puar, while Piccolo sat under a tree. Vegeta could be found in a portable GR he convinced Bulma to bring for him to avoid the other Earthlings.

It was no secret that Piccolo did not wish to be there, but he owed it to Gohan to keep him some company while Goku was away. Although he enjoyed peace and quiet, the sparring near him attracted him, and he quickly jumped up. He kept his training clothes on while he walked toward Roy and Krillin.

"You're much too confident, Roy. If you allowed an enemy to have a 'free shot', you would be dead in an instant," Piccolo begrudgingly explained.

Roy frowned at Piccolo's statement.

"We're just having some fun, Piccolo. Lighten up."

Piccolo, unfazed by Roy's request, quickly disappeared and appeared behind the half-Saiyan, striking him in the back with a jab. He smirked as Roy fell forward and quickly popped back up. Roy smiled at Piccolo and the duo quickly engaged in close combat, relishing in the thrill of battle that had been missing for almost a year.

Roy dodged Piccolo's first few attacks, and blocked the next kick. He countered with an elbow to the face and a fist to the gut, but Piccolo blocked them both. The Namekian threw a quick jab and then several strikes with his legs, and Roy jumped backward, managing to avoid all of the strikes from the quiet warrior.

"Now this is more like it! Krillin wasn't much of an opponent, but you're nearly as strong as me! Unfortunately... nearly isn't enough," Roy slyly asserted.

He dashed forward at Piccolo. The Namek threw a powerful thrust directly at the Saiyan, but he struck an afterimage. Quickly, Piccolo's back arched as a fist smacked against his spine. He fell down toward the sand, landing with a soft thud, and creating a gust of brown dirt.

Roy descended to his fallen comrade and extended his hand to help him up. Piccolo stood on his own, stretching to crack his injured back, and gritting his teeth. He smirked at Roy.

"You know, that was a great move, kid. Goku would be impressed. I th-"

Piccolo stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"Do... do you f-feel that?"

Roy shrugged as he looked around. All of the other Z Fighters were equally as frightened, with looks pure terror on their respective faces. The entire island was silent with the thought of a certain maniacal tyrant returning to the land of the living.

"What's going on?" Roy implored, looking around in incomprehension.

Vegeta burst out of the gravity chamber, bloodied and bruised, with a look of shock and horror laced on his scrunched face.

"It's Frieza."

Time seemed to stop for each of the Z Fighters, and as the world slowed down around them, their hearts began beating much, much faster. Throughout the silence, a single voice echoed across the island.

"Who the hell is Frieza?"

Everyone at the picnic table murmured slightly. Finally, Vegeta spoke up.

"Frieza is a ruthless, dictatorial monster who destroyed our planet and killed our entire race, save me, you, Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles, because we were off planet. He was paranoid that we were becoming too powerful to contain, and our potential was too great. Eventually, Kakarot and I defeated Frieza on Namek. However... it appears I am mistaken. Kakarot failed to kill him, and now he is coming to enact his revenge."

Roy's mouth dropped. If this Frieza was powerful enough to destroy an entire race of warriors like Vegeta... how were they going to be able to defeat him?

"What are we going to do?" Roy asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Suppress your power levels. We are going to kill him. I am more powerful than he is, so I will be able to defeat him on my own, if you weaklings are too afraid to come with me."

The Saiyan prince burst into the crisp air and vanished, leaving behind the apprehensive crowd of hardened warriors. Soon after, Piccolo and Gohan nodded to each other and left as well. Tien watched them leave and scowled.

"Listen, Chiaotzu. Stay here with Master Roshi. If Goku was here, he would help Vegeta, and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"But Tien!" Chiaotzu protested.

"NO!" Tien roared with rage. " I am not putting you in danger. You aren't powerful enough to defend yourself. There is no shame in that. You are protecting our friends in case we fail. I'll be back soon."

With that, the three-eyed, determined fighter flew away from the innocence and safety of the Kame House. Yamcha quickly glanced at his former girlfriend, who was shivering in fear, her blue, thin locks of hair flowing in the wind. Too embarrassed to help her, but still wanting to impress her, he jumped up from his chair.

"I'm going to help them. C'mon, Krillin. Let's end this. Roy, you come too, we may need you."

Roy nodded and popped his neck, eager for battle and a chance to prove himself, while Krillin plodded in the ground toward Yamcha.

"Wait!" Bulma screamed, jolting up from her chair. "I'm coming with you! I can't wait to see this Frieza guy who caused me so much trouble on Namek. He is gonna be in for a major ass-whooping!"

The three warriors sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Fine, Bulma, but be careful. I don't want to see you hurt," Yamcha said in an attempt to coo her into being attracted toward him once again.

Bulma blinked several times and, in disgust, quickly turned around and headed toward her helicopter. Roy smirked as he looked at the disgraced warrior.

"Yamcha, I think she likes you!" Roy mockingly exclaimed.

Yamcha just sighed as he flew into the air, the other two warriors close behind.

* * *

Frieza touched down on the quiet planet and smirked. He could no longer feel the actual feeling of the dirt on his feet, but he didn't care. As long as he got the chance to exact revenge on the Saiyan who had done this to him, he wouldn't care about something so minor.

He sensed many warriors heading towards his direction, some highly familiar energy signatures and some he did not recognize. The energies he didn't recognize were even weaker than he could have imagined for a planet that now housed several Saiyan warriors. The grin returned to Frieza's face as he felt Vegeta's energy spike in either fear or rage. The Arcosian couldn't tell, but either reaction would be amusing to him nonetheless.

Vegeta's energy reached him fastest, the Saiyan prince touching down before any of the others. He had his arms crossed, his expression as blank and stern as it always was. Frieza couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, his voice slightly more high-pitched thanks to the mechanical additions. Vegeta's eyes did widen when he saw his former master as a machine, but his shock quickly turned into an arrogant smirk, one that Frieza did not find amusing. The Arcosian frowned in anger as Vegeta spoke.

"Interesting makeover, Frieza," he goaded arrogantly. "Though I have to say, it is an improvement."

Frieza growled. "Watch it, monkey," he snarled. "I am still your superior. That hole I made in your heart should have been a reminder of that."

Frieza smirked as Vegeta's amusement left his face. "That was a low move, Frieza," Vegeta said darkly, "and even you know it. It was not the move of a warrior, and for that, I can say I am superior to you."

Before Frieza could counter, more people showed up including the human, Namekian, and half-Saiyan he had fought on Namek. Another smile of pleasure appeared on his face in not seeing Goku. That must have meant that the Saiyan was too frightened to give him another fight. He probably wanted the weaker ones to tire him out first.

Frieza looked to Gohan and saw that the child was just glaring at him. It reminded him of the prince when he was a child. He smirked over to Vegeta who responded with a quirked brow, his arms still crossed. The Arcosian chuckled and looked back to Gohan. "I see your father is quite the coward, kid," he said with his mechanical voice, "leaving this battle to all of you lowly warriors instead of facing me himself."

Gohan's eyes became as wide as saucers. "M-my dad?" he asked. "My dad isn't here, Frieza."

That was news to Frieza. His face depicted his surprise and irritation. "What do you mean he's not here?" Frieza shrieked. Vegeta started to laugh, and Frieza shot him a look of disapproval. "What are you laughing at, you monkey?"

Vegeta stopped laughing, though shaking, not able to contain himself. "It seems you've wasted a trip, Ice-jin." Frieza sneered at the insult of Vegeta's snide comment. "Kakarot hasn't set foot on this planet ever since he defeated you." He looked up to the sky and then back to Frieza. He pointed upwards. "He's out there, training to get stronger on some planet. Even we do not know where he is."

Frieza was enraged which was obvious when his energy engulfed his body. He had come all the way to Earth to take his revenge on the third-class Saiyan warrior, and said warrior didn't even have the decency to be there. "Then you will be the one to face my wrath, Vegeta. You and everyone else on this planet will suffer for his sins."

Vegeta smirked at the Arcosian. "Bring it on, Frieza," Vegeta replied casually. "I never did get to pay you back for all those years."

Frieza smiled deviously. "You'll regret challenging me, Vegeta. You will die like the monkey you are."

The mechanical Arcosian rushed out of his stance and at the confident Saiyan warrior. Before Vegeta could react, he was sent flying backwards, devastating a rock formation. Frieza laughed as he observed the horrified warriors of Earth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not so talkative now, huh Vegeta! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Amidst Frieza's chortling, Vegeta slowly removed his maimed body from the pile of barren debris. He spit on the blood-soaked ground and popped his neck to the side.

_He is more powerful than I imagined he would be, being in a mechanical form. He is at full power, however. That, I can be sure of. He must be around 20,000,000... Damn! How could I have been this foolish!  
_  
The Ice-jin did not take kindly to Vegeta's pondering, and dashed at him, laughing. Vegeta quickly got into his stance, ready to protect himself from the oncoming onslaught. Frieza began his assault with two punches to the face, and a kick to the leg. Vegeta managed to barely dodge the punches and block the kick, and he countered with a shot to the face, an elbow to the chest, and a kick to the groin. Frieza maneuvered around the punch and blocked the next two easily. It was clear that Vegeta, while giving it his all, was outclassed.

The Arcosian slid under Vegeta's next strike, and slammed him to the ground with an elbow to the shoulder. With a sickening pop, his shoulder was dislocated. The Saiyan bellowed in pain, and in no time at all, Frieza extended his fist, sending him crashing into a boulder. The Z Fighters could barely watch this horrific beat down.

"Ugh! This is horrible! Vegeta is stronger than all of us and he can't even beat Frieza!" Piccolo screamed. "We need to think of an idea. Even if we all join in, we won't be able to harm him."

Bulma slowly nodded. "Actually, I bet I can think of something. He's horribly constructed.. It'll take me just a few minutes to find some flaws in his design."

Yamcha rolled his eyes at the scientific woman. "Listen, you won't be able to find anything wrong with that monster. I... I don't think you should be here, Bulma. Just leave. I don't want anyone who can't defend themselves to get hurt."

The blue-haired beauty narrowed her eyes and frowned. "No way. I can't believe you guys are afraid of that thing. Seriously, you hit him in the right places and he falls apart. What's so scary about that? And by the way, Yamcha... I can defend myself far more than you can!"

The Z Fighters all diverted their attention to the arguing pair.

"Guys! We have a very important battle going on here! If you don't care about the future of the planet, then feel free to argue, but if you do, shut up!" Piccolo roared.

Yamcha reddened and Bulma smirked in victory. Victory, however, was getting hard to come by for the Prince of all Saiyans. Frieza lunged at the disgruntled Saiyan and head-butted him in the gut, sending him backwards, hurling out the contents of his previous meal. Vegeta wiped his mouth and stared at Frieza, happily chuckling while crossing his arms.

_I cannot win at this rate... I will need to defeat him from afar... He is a machine, and machines are breakable, after all... But, I first need to get him to the ground, which may be the hardest thing I have done in a long while..._

"Are you ready to die, Frieza?" Vegeta coyly asked.

He rushed at the Arcosian tyrant, who blocked the strike coming in at his head. Vegeta's next move was a blow to the gut, and then three quick punches to the face. Frieza was surprised by the intensity and speed Vegeta was assaulting him with, but was able to block each attack.

"Is that all you've got? You sat there thinking for so long so you could try to hit me in the face? I've overestimated you, Vegeta. You truly are pathetic."

Frieza quickly kneed the Saiyan in the chin, and then slammed him into the ground.

"I suppose now is the time that you give me a lecture over the Super Saiyan legend named Goku, right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up at Frieza and smirked, blood pouring out of the cracks between his teeth. "Not this time. Because this time, it will be I who defeats you. You are too pathetic to sense energy, so I would turn around if I were you. You're about to be blown to smithereens."

Frieza gasped and turned around. But... there was nothing there. He whipped himself around to strike Vegeta, but as soon as he turned his mouth was hit with a forceful fist of the Saiyan's. Frieza was sent zooming backwards. The Saiyan appeared behind him, clasped his fists together, and smashed him toward the ground. With one final bout of strength, he appeared beneath the falling, screaming tyrant, and thrust his hand upward. Frieza's left leg was separated from his body.

"You should know never to trust a Saiyan, Frieza. After all, this is now two times that you have been bested by one," Vegeta hissed.

Frieza looked at his mutilated body, now severed and apart from his left leg. He looked up at Vegeta and attempted to lunge at him, but the Saiyan quickly fired a ki blast, which hit Frieza's kneecap and knocked the bottom part of his right leg cleanly off. Vegeta smirked and fired a larger blast, completely engulfing Frieza's mechanical torso.

When the smoke cleared, the sadist Arcosian was now missing nearly everything except for his head. He was able to survive because of the complexity of the Arcosian's body, but he could not harness ki any longer. Vegeta grinned sadistically as he looked at Frieza fallen and broken form.

"I think we're just about done here," the Saiyan taunted. "You have literally fallen to pieces now."

Frieza couldn't believe that his body had collapsed like that. It must have been the reason his father told him not to transform and not to go off on his own to finish the monkeys. The Arcosian had been foolish and now it had cost him his victory and revenge; however, Frieza remembered something that could have been enough to save him. That is, it would be enough to save him if he hadn't broken Vegeta and molded him into the merciless killer he was.

"Wait Vegeta," Frieza tried, straining to use his mechanical voice. "I have information for you, information you would be highly interested in."

Vegeta stopped the ball of ki forming in his hand, slightly curious to what Frieza had meant by that. The Arcosian could no longer hurt anyone there, so humoring him for the time being wouldn't cause any problems.

"What, Ice-jin, and you better hope that whatever you have to say is either important or amuses me, because if it isn't I will blast you without another thought."

Frieza hid a smirk of pride he felt. So Vegeta definitely had turned out like him, just as he had wanted in the past, though now it would be his demise. "I have information about your sister, Vegeta," he told the Saiyan.

Vegeta looked shocked as Frieza knew he would be. Vegeta had been six when his mother gave birth to two weak twins, a boy and a girl. Though, what Frieza did not know was that Vegeta had never seen the twins. He had only heard about Tarble from his father. He had no knowledge of the girl, and assumed Frieza to be lying.

"I have no sister, Ice-jin," Vegeta growled, "and I am not amused by your lies." The orb formed in Vegeta's hand again.

"W-Wait," Frieza tried again, "I can tell you where she is. The girl is here, on Earth."

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted. "I will not listen to these lies. I have no sister, and yet you have the audacity to speak of one. Such a disgrace. Lord Frieza, head of the Planet Trade Organization, has lowered himself to begging for his life and desperately trying to grasp at straws, hoping to appeal to the emotions of his executioner. I have a secret for you, though."

Frieza stared at Vegeta curiously as the Saiyan got down on his knees, the orb of light in his hand growing in width. The fear in Frieza's eyes gave him away, and for the moment Vegeta felt powerful enough to take out his captor. He would savor this moment the rest of his life.

"I no longer have those pathetic emotions," he whispered into Frieza's ear in amusement. "And I have you to thank for that."

Before Frieza could remark, he felt a horrid, burning sensation rip through the remainders of his organic body. He cried out in agony as his body disintegrated into nothingness. In a matter of seconds, the ruthless tyrant of the galaxy was no more.

No one said anything as Vegeta turned to face them with a smirk on his face. The humans looked at him in fear, except for Bulma, who, like Piccolo, Gohan, and Roy, was just plain shocked by what had just transpired.

Vegeta walked over to the jet that Bulma had driven and stood by the door, turning to face the onlookers. "What are you waiting for, woman?" he asked, his voice more relaxed with a hint of excitement and pride. "I would like to get back to training sometime today."

Bulma swallowed to moisten her throat. "I'm coming," she replied before muttering under her breath, "you royal ass." She turned to Roy and said, "You still want to come over today?"

"Um, sure," Roy replied, finally snapping out of his daze.

Yamcha grabbed Bulma's wrist to try and stop her. "Bulma, he can just fly home. Tell him Roy is flying you back and be done. You don't want to be alone with... that."

Roy turned to Yamcha, flashing him a look of disapproval. "She's not alone, though," he stated. "And Vegeta is not a 'that.'"

Yamcha let go of Bulma's wrist and watched as she and Roy entered the jet after Vegeta. He was still trying to process what had just happened in front of them. Needless to say, Vegeta didn't make anyone feel better being that strong, especially with Goku being off-planet.

* * *

Later, after Bulma, Roy, and Vegeta got back to Capsule Corp., Bulma was finally able to give her two cents on what had transpired and what Frieza had said.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed. "You can't possibly tell me that you aren't even curious about what he said!"

"Woman, you have no idea what type of man Frieza is," Vegeta nearly growled. "He is the type to lie to save his own hide. I never had a sister, and one isn't just going to fall out of the sky."

Bulma sighed in frustration. "Look, he may not have been lying. He was going to die anyway, so why would he give you ANY kind of information. He could have left you wondering if this girl existed or not, instead of telling you she's on this planet."

"With billions of people on it!" Vegeta shouted. "Even if she does exist, the chances of finding her are non-existent. Just drop it, woman. I have better things to do than worry about a kid who may or may not exist."

Roy was eating a large bowl of pasta as he looked between Bulma and Vegeta as they were going back and forth. He didn't really get what Vegeta was so upset about. If he had a sister and she was on Earth, it would be easy to find her. They just had to search for someone with a higher than average power level. He would have voiced his opinion, but Bulma shot back with, "You're a heartless bastard, sometimes." Vegeta stormed out right after.

Bulma sat down, burying her head in her hands and Roy felt bad that she was upset. He got up and went to her side of the table, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. The human looked up at him with a smile, a silent thanks for the reassurance.

"Um, well I guess it's my cue to leave," Roy stated rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You two going to be okay?"

Bulma just chuckled wryly. "Yeah, he'll get over it," she told him. "It's just a lot for him to take in, I'm sure…for someone to announce years later that you have a living family member when you thought you were all alone."

Roy only slightly understood that concept with the past he had, but his feelings in his life were different from what Vegeta was feeling. "I guess," he muttered. Then he perked up a bit. "Well, see you. Maybe I'll stop by after school tomorrow."

Bulma smiled and nodded. "You're always welcome here. Well, you know that already. Take care."

Roy grinned back, ran outside, and took off for his temporary home. He really didn't want to go to school the next day, but at least he had something to look forward to after the long day. For now, he just wanted to get some rest. Before Frieza showed up, he had been training himself to the point of exhaustion. Bed sounded really good to him in that moment.

* * *

The next day, Roy found himself sitting at his desk in his first class. He really wanted to be out training, especially since it seemed like such a nice day out. Students were now starting to pile in for the first class of the day. Most of the guys ignored Roy as usual, and the girls kept staring at him as always. Roy just buried himself in one of the textbooks for math trying to finish a last minute homework assignment, although he had no clue what he was doing. Then the teacher came in with some girl. Roy just shrugged it off, thinking she was just one of the teacher's students from another class. Once everyone was in the classroom, the teacher made an announcement.

"Okay class, before we start the lesson, I want to introduce a new student: Kaiya Ishii," the teacher told her students. "She is a transfer from overseas."

Kaiya looked to the students and took a respectful bow. "It's nice to meet you all."

Roy dropped his pencil and looked at the girl curiously. He had been at the Earth school for a few months and there had never been a new student. The girl was a lot shorter than him, about 5'1" and had brown hair that seemed to shimmer in the light from some kind of highlight. She also had deep green eyes that Roy found unusual. He didn't realize that he was studying her so intently until he heard the teacher say, "Kaiya, you can take the seat next to Roy."

"Thank you," Kaiya replied before picking up her school books and walking over to the desk.

When she sat down, she looked over to Roy. "Hi," she said holding her hand out, "I'm Kaiya."

Roy just sat, his eyes widened. He had never learned Earth customs, so he had no clue what the girl was doing. And, he didn't have experience conversing with Earth girls... he was nervous, to say the least. In an effort to not embarrass himself, he stuck his hand out in the same manner that Kaiya did, several inches away.

"Uh... I-I'm Roy," he muttered, forcing a smile.

Kaiya was perplexed by Roy's actions, and she could tell that he was embarrassed. So, to ease his anxiety, she quickly put her hand down, and Roy happily did the same.

"Hi Roy," she said with a smile. "This is my first time in America. I've heard great things about it! Have you lived here long?"

Roy's jaw opened slightly. He didn't want to tell a lie, but it was obvious that if he told the truth, he would have been laughed at for being insane.

"Uh... no, I, uh... Well, I guess you could say... I guess you could say that I've been here for a couple years."

Kaiya grinned. "Oh, where did you live before? I'm from Italy."

Roy, despite living on Earth for several months, did not know a single place in the world other than America.

"I-I lived in Italy too."

Kaiya was now shocked. "Really?! Where?"

Roy mentally face-palmed himself. How could he let himself get into this?

"Uh, it's not your Italy, it's... it is a different Italy. A smaller one."

Before Kaiya could even begin to ask what he was referring to, the teacher calmed them down.

"Alright, class," the teacher spoke up trying to reign in her now conversing students. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's continue with the topic we started last week: marine biology."

Roy felt like the students he heard audibly groan, but he looked over to Kaiya who seemed to light up at the teacher's announcement. He didn't understand why she was excited about the topic. He wasn't even sure he understood it at all.

"So, let's start with something from the reading I assigned over the weekend. Can anyone tell me the four morphological adaptations marine mammals have that make them marine mammals?" Roy looked around but no one looked ready to answer. He didn't even remember there was a reading, so he hoped that his teacher would not call on him. Besides, he didn't even want to be there. School was just his cover suggested by Krillin.

Roy nearly jumped out of his skin when Kaiya shot up from her seat. Everyone, including the teacher, looked at the girl like she had three heads. When she had stood up, she screamed confidence, but now she looked embarrassed and blushed.

"Um, I'm sorry," Kaiya said quietly. "At my last school, you stood up when you knew the answer to recite it."

The teacher's expression softened and she smiled. "Well then, I'm curious to see what you know, seeing as you haven't seen the reading yet."

Kaiya smiled slightly and gave her answer. "The four morphological adaptations marine mammals exhibit are modified appendages, streamlined body shape, large body size, and enhanced insulation."

Roy's eyes widened but then he grinned. He was actually pretty impressed with the girl's answer, especially when the teacher started gushing over the girl.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed," she said excitedly. Then she looked to the class. "It's very surprising that an entire class that should have read the article this weekend couldn't answer the question, but a transfer student could. Let this be a lesson to all of you about diligence and actually doing the assignment. I won't even both asking another question. Pop quiz."

Groans were heard from the students again, and Roy noticed that everyone was glaring daggers at Kaiya. He didn't understand why, though. It was their fault that they didn't do the reading. Even Roy couldn't place blame on a new student for that. He looked over to Kaiya and saw that she was taking out a piece of paper, getting ready to take a quiz she really didn't have to take.

* * *

Kaiya stopped at her locker after half of her classes were over. She had really been enjoying her day so far. She hadn't really wanted to move, but the fact that no one knew much about her made her feel more comfortable. Her first class had been her favorite class, especially because they had been discussing marine biology. That was Kaiya's favorite subject, and she had been studying it since she was a child. It made it easier to get into the class, though she hadn't expected there would be a pop quiz. To try to avoid the hate she knew she'd receive from her classmates, she decided to take the quiz too. They couldn't be mad at her too much when she took the same quiz, right?

Sighing, Kaiya stood up with only a notebook she would use to write in during lunch. She was used to eating alone and taking the time to write down her ideas of things to do or stories, anything to distract herself from being an outcast like the few schools she had attended before this one in America.

The girl turned around, but jumped back, hitting her locker, when she saw that she was surrounded by three guys from her first class.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in, bitch?" one of the guys asked her.

Kaiya cringed at the venomous tone he was using. "I'm sorry?" she replied questioningly. "Um, what d-did I do?"

"Well, for one, you caused an entire class to fail a pop quiz," one of the other guys growled. "My parents are going to fucking kill me."

"I…I just answered the question," Kaiya stated. "If I hadn't, she still would have given the quiz because no one knew the answer."

"Shut up!" the third guy said before he backhanded the girl across the face.

Kaiya barely moved, but put her hand on her cheek acknowledging the pain. She looked to the three guys in fear of what they were planning to do to her.

Roy walked down the hall after weights class. It was the one class that was sort of like training. Even though he could do hundreds of thousands of pounds on every lift, he was able to challenge himself by using one hand, which required immense concentration and a decent amount of strength. He was going to his locker after he heard a man yell, "shut up!" and then an accompanying slapping noise. The Saiyan decided to see what was going on, so he changed his direction and walked toward the other side of the large locker bay.

What he came across, he was not ready for. Three men surrounded the new girl, Kaiya, and she had just been slapped by one of them. Despite his usual naivety and innocence, Roy had a huge temper, and hated seeing people get hurt, especially harmless, young girls.

"Hey! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Roy angrily snapped, quickly walking toward the group of guys, his muscles bulging with tension.

The three guys looked at each other and laughed. If this guy wanted to challenge three high school boys to a fight against only himself, then they were ready for it.

"None of your fucking business, dickhead. Just leave now so we can deal with this bitch before next class."

Careful not to release too much energy, Roy had to concentrate fully to keep his powers from destroying the school. It was easy to tell he was about ready to snap, though.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you're messing with the wrong guy, and if you don't back off, I will personally rip your heads off. You got that?"

The guys looked at each other and laughed. One of them nodded at another, and they both charged at Roy. Before they could comprehend what happened, they were out cold, courtesy of two easy punches from Roy.

The last one decided to charge as well, and hit Roy in the face. Roy didn't budge one inch, and with a knee to the face, the third man was unconscious as well. Among the high school locker bay, three high school boys lay unconscious, with bludgeons on their respective faces. Roy sighed as he looked at his handiwork.

"Dammit, I wish they lasted longer," Roy complained, slamming his fist against a locker and easily making a hole in it. "Hey, are you alright?"

Kaiya just stared at him blankly after watching how he handled the three guys. He managed to knock all of them out without even breaking a sweat, and he had done it for her.

"Um, I think so," Kaiya said nervously. "W-Why did you help me? Those guys were mad at me about the quiz. Aren't you mad too?"

Roy looked slightly hurt by her statement, but then smiled at her. "It's not your fault if we choose not to do an assignment," he told her. "It's our responsibility, not yours."

Kaiya smiled and finally removed her hand from her face. Suddenly, the slap didn't seem to hurt that much. "Roy, right?" she asked. When he nodded, her smile widened. "Come on, you must be hungry. Want to join me for lunch?"

At the mention of food, Roy was ready to head to the cafeteria.

* * *

Lunch with Roy had been nice. Kaiya found herself smiling despite the crazy situation she had been in earlier. If he hadn't shown up to stop those guys, Kaiya didn't even want to think about what would have happened.

It wasn't to say that Kaiya was weak or couldn't defend herself, but she knew if she had, she would have had to move again. The girl had a fear of fighting back, though, due to something that had happened when she was a kid. Kaiya shook her head, not wanting to get lost in bad memories. This school was a new start for her and she had already made a friend.

She had another class with Roy, according to him, that would start in about ten minutes. Kaiya decided to go to the bathroom quickly to hide the bruise that was forming from the guy's backhand. She didn't need her mother freaking out at her.

There were many girls in the bathroom that Kaiya recognized from her first class. Nervous that they were as angry with her as the three boys from earlier, Kaiya avoided eye contact and just started applying a layer of cover-up to the bruise.

Kaiya watched as the girls surrounded her in the mirror. Then one of them spoke up. "I can't see what's so special about you. You seem just like any other nerd here, quiet and out of place."

Kaiya finished up quickly and was about to leave the bathroom in attempts to ignore them. Two girls got in from of her. "Hey now, what's the rush?" a girl with black hair asked. "We just want to talk with you." The girl started tugging and playing with Kaiya's hair. "And you were right. Everything about her seems ordinary."

Kaiya grimaced a little bit in discomfort and took her hair away from the girl. "I need to get to class," she said, keeping her voice steady. "You should get to yours as well."

"Don't tell us what to do," a redhead scoffed. "Besides, we just wanted to see why Roy and you were eating lunch together."

Kaiya looked incredibly confused, not understanding what Roy had to do with anything. Before she could voice her confusion, the first girl said, "He probably took pity on her. Roy's a decent guy like that, but here's the thing, Kaiya. He's too nice to tell you this, so we will. Stay away from him or you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Kaiya asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," the black-haired girl told her. "But just keep it in mind. It would be a shame if you didn't listen to us and then had to suffer for it. But you didn't hear it from me."

"Let's go girls," the redhead said. "The worthless girl is right. We can't afford another tardy. Let's get to class."

Kaiya watched the girls leave and frowned at them. She didn't even realize that she had started crying until they had left. Looking at her watch, she realized that she had only a few minutes to get to class. She didn't even bother wiping away her tears. She needed to make sure she wasn't late either.

Roy was nearly asleep as he waited for pre-calculus to start. He hated math, and didn't understand how to do it, so he decided it would be better to just fail the class without putting in any effort. Soon, though, four girls came in: Kaiya, a redhead, a girl with black hair, and a girl with blonde hair.

He straightened himself up as they entered, pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, trying to wake himself up. He always thought the three girls, who were the most popular girls in school, were really attractive. But... there was something... different, about Kaiya, something that made him feel better about life.

Kaiya quickly paced over to Roy and sat in the desk next to his. She smiled and he smiled back, and they said their respective greetings. Ashley, the blonde girl, and Stephanie, the brunette girl, sat in the two desks directly in front of Roy's and Kaiya's.

"Wow Roy, you actually are gonna let that nerd sit next to you? Why don't you switch seats with Stephanie and we can have some... fun."

Roy's eyes widened but they quickly retracted to normal. He was about to respond when he glanced at Kaiya, and saw that she was fighting back tears.

"What happened, Ashley?"

Ashley just smiled at Roy. "Nothing," she lied. "We just had a small chat with Kaiya making sure she knew her place. Nerds like her don't belong near popular men like you. She knows she shouldn't have even taken that seat next to you."

Roy couldn't believe that these girls were talking to Kaiya like that. He didn't even know what a nerd was, other than Gohan saying he had been referred to as one on numerous occasions for his intelligence. Was this the same thing?

He looked over and saw that Kaiya now had streams of tears cascading down her face and he didn't like it. She was gathering her books as if she was going to leave the seat, making the other girls grin in victory, but Roy stopped her, putting his hand on hers. "Just stay," he said to her before turning to look at the other three girls.

"Listen, I'm flattered that you think I'm awesome, but you guys need to stop. Hurting Kaiya's feelings will not make me gain attraction toward you... In fact, it only makes me dislike you even more. Kaiya is a great girl, and you need to treat her as such. Doing things like you did... it only solidifies my opinion that Kaiya is ten times more beautiful than you could ever be.

The girls gaped at him and Kaiya blushed. Quickly, they moved to separate desks, angry at their crush. Kaiya turned to Roy.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Roy's eyes widened and he quickly dodged her glance. "Uh… yeah, I mean, you are… So, d-did you like the Pre-Calculus homework?"

Kaiya didn't know what to say, but quickly grinned. The two of them had a bond, and it had only been a day since they met. They both knew that there would be plenty of adventures to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day at the Kame House. Spears of gleaming sunlight pierced the framed windows of the kitchen, where Turtle was hastily cooking a hearty meal for a Roy, Krillin, and Yamcha. All three of them were relaxed on the cushioned brown chairs resting near the tabletop, eager to begin the day anew. However, while Yamcha and Krillin appeared haggard and drained, as evident by their respective half-opened eyes and Yamcha's agape jaw, Roy was sitting perfectly postured and appeared quite whimsical.

"Turtle, is the food almost done? I'm gonna be late for school!" Roy exclaimed, eagerly tapping his foot on the wooden layers of the floor, his face lit up with happiness.

The head chef of Roshi's island just nodded and continued flipping pancakes. Yamcha unfastened his tight jaw with a humongous yawn, and in between breaths, released an inquiry to the cheery Saiyan.

"Why are you so excited? I thought you hated school," the exhausted man stated.

Roy attempted to hide his smirk to prevent the humans from thinking of him as weak, but he couldn't, and immediately grinned from ear to ear. Visible blushes were gracing the cheeks of his firm face, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just...I haven't met many Earth people around my age who I actually like, and...yesterday, I think I met one."

Krillin and Yamcha both exchanged glances, albeit tired ones, and both quickly observed the Saiyan's behavior. They both were under the impression that he had met a girl.

"So...what's her name?" Krillin asked, now perked up and landing his elbows on the table to examine Roy's reaction.

Roy's face reddened further, and he glanced at the ground to dodge the eyes of his friends.

"Kai...ser. Her-_his_ name is Kaiser," Roy quietly orated, although his voice shook with the lie.

Krillin smirked at Yamcha, and immediately engaged in a conversation in attempts to stump the Saiyan and discern the truth.

"What kind of name is 'Kaiser?'"

"His name."

"I've never heard of someone with that name."

"I've never heard of someone with the name 'Krillin' either."

"...Fair enough. Roy, I know you're lying. We're friends here, so spill the beans."

Roy sighed, quickly looked at the two humans alternately, and deciphered that there was no way out of the mess.

"Fine. Her name is Kaiya. Happy?"

Krillin smiled at himself for pulling the truth out of Roy. Ever since the Saiyan had arrived on Earth, he always felt like he had to impress everybody. That meant Vegeta, too. And since Vegeta did not take kindly to Roy acting soft, it was very rare for Roy ever to actually have feelings for someone, male or female. Breaking Krillin's deep pondering moment, Yamcha belched and groaned.

"BLEH! Ugh...Sorry...I g-got wasted l-last night...anyways...is she hot?"

Roy face-palmed and stood up. He glared at Yamcha, who was now nearly sleeping in his chair, slouching all the way back. His head was leaned back against the chair as if he was about to howl at the moon.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you later. See ya, Krillin," Roy vocalized, before whipping his body the other direction.

The hungry Saiyan approached Turtle and swiped several stacks of pancakes that were finished at nearly the same precise moment, and he engulfed them in less than ten seconds. His mouth filled to the brim, he gave a slight wave to Turtle and quickly exited the Kame House, ready for the next day of school.

* * *

Kaiya woke up early, yawning and stretching, the next morning, ready for her second day of class at her new school. Despite being bullied the day before, she had made a great friend. She both blushed and giggled at the memory of Roy calling her "beautiful." It wasn't something she heard too often, except from her mother and other relatives. Mostly she was thought of as a freak at her schools. But anyways, hearing that type of praise made her want to earn it. So here she was, doing something she never thought she would do. Kaiya was throwing a bunch of clothes on her bed in attempts to find the "perfect outfit" to wear to school.

Usually Kaiya was perfectly fine with a comfortable t-shirt and sweats or jeans, but today she felt the need to be like one of those girls who spent hours getting ready. Part of her thought she was sick, but then she reminded herself of her reasons and let it go. She had the right to be girly for once.

"Kaiya," she heard her mother calling her. "You need to hurry down or you won't be able to eat before school."

Kaiya panicked because she was starving and needed food. "Be right there," she called back while quickly settling on an outfit and changing. She then applied a light bit of makeup and her favorite necklace her mom had gotten her for her birthday, of a silver dolphin. Looking at herself in the mirror and proud of her work, she nearly flew down the stairs to eat her breakfast.

She didn't even greet her mother, Kagami, this morning as she hurriedly ate her food. Her mother watched her with a smile on her face, knowing how her daughter got when she was hungry. It always amazed her mother that the girl could eat twice the amount she did and still be hungry. Kaiya's doctor had told her to limit the girl, though, after at least three servings to avoid any medical problems.

Kagami looked her daughter up and down while preparing her lunch and noticed that she was not wearing her usual sweats and smiled knowingly. Kaiya obviously didn't notice her mother scrutinizing her as she continued to eat as quickly, but delicately as possible. "So, who is he?"

Kaiya nearly choked on the food she had just put in her mouth and began to cough. She took a sip of water before looking at her mother. "How do you know there's even a guy?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Kaiya, really?" Kagami asked in amusement. "I have raised you for eighteen years. I think I would be able to pick up on something like you wearing a dress blouse and skirt for the first time in weeks, aside from a birthday party, is something out of the norm. The only two options are either an interview or a boy. You normally tell be about interviews, so I'm going with boy."

"I wish you didn't know me so well," Kaiya said wearing a slight blush. "His name is Roy. He defended me yesterday and is really nice."

Kagami just smiled. "See, now was that so hard?" she asked teasingly. She saw that Kaiya was trying to reach for a fourth helping of pancakes. "Hey, stop that. You know what the doctor said."

Kaiya just frowned in a pout. "But mom, I'm still really hungry," she whined slightly.

Kagami sighed. "How's this…if you're still hungry before we reach the school, after you give yourself a chance to digest, we'll stop somewhere for donuts."

Kaiya's face lit up and she immediately agreed to her mother's offer. Kagami just chuckled and took her daughter's dish away from her. She watched Kaiya gathering her backpack and lunch, smiling, thankful for her little girl.

"Alright, time to head out," she said as she picked up her keys and the two women headed out.

Kagami dropped Kaiya up at school and they hugged goodbye. The elder woman had to get to her job. She slipped Kaiya a piece of paper, and the girl just stared at it in confusion.

"Keep that on you in case of an emergency," Kagami ordered. "It's my new work number."

Kaiya smiled to her mother and nodded. "Bye mom, see you tonight."

* * *

Kaiya walked through the school without any trouble, thankfully not recognizing any of the students she had passed. She was happy to reach the classroom and see it empty save for one person. Roy looked up from his desk and saw Kaiya, making him smile at the girl. He didn't think it was possible for Kaiya to look even more beautiful than she had yesterday. He decided not to voice that again like he had blurted out yesterday.

"Good morning, Roy," Kaiya greeted.

Her voice sounded so light and happy. "Hey, good morning," he greeted back.

"Um," Kaiya started nervously while blushing, "so did you get all of your homework done last night?"

Roy frowned slightly at that, but then forced another smile on his face. "Yeah, but I didn't really get it."

Kaiya was about to offer to look at his answers, but then people started piling into the classroom. What bothered her more was that the three boys from the day before all came in at the same time. Kaiya cringed when they glared at her, all donning some bruises. Then she noticed Roy glaring at the three guys himself, and they scoffed and looked away, starting to talk about television programs and parties they would probably now miss out on from a bad grade.

Roy looked away from the boys, still angry for what they had done to Kaiya, and he knew if he dwelled on it, he would have problems controlling that rage. Instead he looked over to Kaiya, hoping that her sense of calm would rub off on him. His rage immediately turned into shock when he saw the fearful look on her face. He hoped that his behavior hadn't upset her.

"Roy," she whispered quietly, "please don't be mad at those boys. I don't want you to get in trouble if you decide to fight them. Defending me was one thing, but wanting to hurt them now would be a bad idea."

Before Roy could respond, the rest of the students raced in with the teacher as the bell rang.

"Alright class," the teacher said with a smile. "I'm hoping you all did the reading for today and answered the questions. I'll be collecting them after class."

The class groaned as they started taking out their homework assignment. The teacher just smiled and stood up in front of the class. "Alright, so today I will just be asking some questions. Can anyone tell me the conditions that cause Ekman spirals?"

Again, no one said anything. Roy looked over to Kaiya to see if she was going to give the answer, but he was surprised to see her frowning and looking down at her notebook. He could tell that she knew the answer, but she was afraid to speak in front of the class again, not that he could blame her. She looked over to him, at which point he smiled and nodded at her, hoping she'd take the hint and answer, but she just shook her head.

"Kaiya, do you know?" the teacher asked. Kaiya's eyes widened at being called out, looking up to the teacher. Then she smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"Yeah…winds and the coriolis effect cause the Ekman spiral," she answered. The teacher nodded and then continued asking questions.

"And what direction does water move in each hemisphere?"

Kaiya noticed that all eyes were on her by this point. "Well, the water moves ninety degrees to the right in the Northern Hemisphere, and ninety degrees to the left in the Southern Hemisphere." She was surprised that no one was glaring at her but instead taking down notes on what she was saying.

Class went on like that for the whole forty-two minutes, and then the bell rang to dismiss the students. "Okay class, I hope you all got down. This Q&A was for your benefit. I figured you listen more to a fellow student than to me anyways. Anyways, Kaiya, Roy, I'd like you to stay after for a minute."

A chorus of "ooooo's" could be heard as well as some snickers. Roy grew a little nervous, thinking he might have gotten in trouble for something, but he saw Kaiya and the teacher smiling at each other, so he figured it couldn't be that bad.

"So Roy," the teacher started, taking out a couple of Roy old exams, "I've noticed that you've been struggling a bit with the subject material, and so I wanted to recommend you getting a tutor."

Roy frowned. He really didn't care about this school stuff, so he didn't want to deal with a tutor who would drive him crazy with a study schedule and the other stories he had heard.

"I was thinking that maybe Kaiya would be a good tutor," she said looking over to the girl. "That is, if she would like to."

After the suggestion, Roy relaxed. Spending time with Kaiya didn't seem like such a bad idea. He looked over to gage her reaction and could see that she was beaming with happiness.

"I would love to," she said excitedly. "I was actually going to offer before class."

"You were?" Roy asked in surprise.

Kaiya nodded to him. "Yeah," she replied. "You said you didn't get it and I wanted to help."

Roy felt a light feeling in his chest when he realized that she was expressing some type of concern for him and his studies. He couldn't describe it, but he couldn't say he was opposed to the feeling either.

"Then it's settled," the teacher said interrupting the two students from staring at one another. "Kaiya will be your tutor. I'll let you two work out the details. Now, I need to head to the office. Let me give you a pass for your next class."

The teacher quickly wrote them a pass to their next class, which happened to be the same as well, gym. They walked there together, but they stopped at Kaiya's locker first so she could grab her gym clothes.

"So anyway, my mom is working late tonight," she said to Roy once they stopped. "I was thinking maybe we could study at your house, if that's alright. Just to get a head start. If you want to wait until later in the week, that's fine too."

"No, today is good," Roy said a little too quickly. "I mean, if you want to." Then something hit Roy. He lived on an island in the middle of nowhere that he needed to fly to get to. There was no way they could go to his house. "Um, but can we go to your house?"

Kaiya frowned a bit and then said. "I would invite you over…but my mom has a rule. No boys she hasn't met can come over when she's not home. I'm sorry."

Roy felt bad for making Kaiya's smile disappear. He didn't mean to upset or offend her. "Hey, it's alright," he said nervously. Then he remembered he had forgotten to visit Bulma the day before in his excitement and she had invited him over. "Um, yeah, we can meet at my house," he lied. "Do you know where Capsule Corp. is?"

"You mean the big dome-shaped building on the other side of the city?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah," Roy replied. "We can go after school."

Kaiya's smile instantly returned. "Okay," Kaiya replied. "I'll just have to quickly go home first to leave my mom a note, okay? She worries. Anyway, we have to get to gym class. What are we doing in there today, anyways?"

Roy just shrugged. "Beats me. Hope it's something useful."

Kaiya scoffed. "Is gym even useful? Seriously, when are we ever going to have to dodge a ball in real life?"

Roy just laughed, completely agreeing with his new friend as they walked through the silent halls together.

* * *

Roy and Kaiya entered the school gymnasium nearly three seconds before the bell rang, and hastily approached the mats where they were supposed to sit. Roy ventured to the left where the guys sat, and Kaiya headed to the right, where the girls sat. On the blue, leather gym mats, role was called. After the absences were recorded, the physical education teacher, Mr. Hanson, quieted the students down. His tall, athletic build suggested he was a young man, but his white hair and mustache that graced his wrinkled face suggested otherwise.

"Alright guys. Today, we begin our unit on martial arts and self-defense. As you probably know, being able to defend yourself from attackers is critical in this violent day and age. We have a lot to cover, so let's begin quickly. Firstly, is there anyone here that knows how to perform basic martial arts?"

Several students, all of them male, raised their respective hands. Roy was debating mentally whether or not to raise his hand, but he figured that the only way he could somewhat fight realistically would be if he had a background in martial arts. He hesitantly escalated his hand upward, still fighting internally with his decision.

"Perfect. Can I have Dylan and Roy please come up to the front to demonstrate some basic moves?"

The student known as Dylan quickly made his way to the fighting area. Roy sighed and leaped up. He was incredibly nervous that he wouldn't be able to contain his powers; after all, he had knocked three kids bigger than Dylan out with one punch each. They got into their fighting stances and faced each other. Roy had to strife with himself in an effort to control his laughter as Dylan's stance was atrocious. His footwork was deplorable, his hands were in incomprehensible positions, and his body was bent in an awkward fashion which limited his reaction time.

As Roy reddened and looked toward the ground, he glanced at Kaiya, who was also clearly attempting not to burst into a fit of laughter. Roy smirked; it appeared Kaiya had experience in martial arts as well. Amidst Roy's thinking, Mr. Hanson blew his whistle.

"Alright guys, why don't you show them how to properly throw and defend a punch. Roy, attack Dylan with a standard hit, please."

Roy swallowed and then immediately took a deep breath. This was it. If he couldn't properly lower his power level to below 10, Dylan's arm had the chance of breaking. Roy burst out of his stance, well, actually, sort of strolled out of it, and threw a soft punch at Dylan's arm. Still, Roy's softest punch was much harder than any other punch a typical earthling could throw, and with a sickening cracking noise, Dylan's arm fell limp.

Dylan teared up as he looked down at his immovable arm, and then started wheezing and screaming in pain. Everyone else in the room stared at the disgusting sight, and Roy started cursing under his breath as he stepped off of the raised fighting ground.

"U-uh…D-Dylan...let's go to the nurse...okay class, I will be right back. If you want, start practicing your punches, but please don't hurt anybody! Oh God..." Mr. Hanson shakily exclaimed, as he grabbed Dylan and maneuvered out of the gym.

Immediately, everyone looked at Roy, but they all readily forgot about the incident as they began to chat with their friends. Roy went directly to the wall on the opposite side and leaned against it. He was too embarrassed to talk to anyone because of what he had done; he knew that they would call him "freak," "alien," or one of many other insulting terms.

Kaiya, on the other hand, was shocked by the display. She looked over to Roy and could see how guilty he looked. She understood this feeling. It was the reason she didn't defend herself from those guys the day before. She was no stranger to having an immense amount of strength, and Roy just seemed so sad, maybe thinking he wouldn't be accepted for his strength, just like her.

She was about to go over to Roy when the teacher came back in shaking his head. "I need to stay at the nurses' office with Dylan," he explained, still not knowing how anything happened. "Anyways, separate boys with boys and girls with girls. Once you have a partner, start practicing some defense moves. Please try to be careful with each other."

Roy knew it was a jab at him, and so he didn't move from his spot on the wall. He saw all the guys pair up. Honestly, he would have ended up paired with Dylan had he not broken his arm. He saw all of the girls pair up too, except for Kaiya. She was an odd-numbered student. He felt bad she was alone, but he was glad she wasn't paired with the girls. He could already see a lot of them glaring at her as she started walking over to him. He realized what he had just thought and nearly panicked that she was walking over to him.

He was expecting her to question him on what happened, or at least for her to tell him he was strange, but instead she asked in a warm and welcoming tone, "Hey, you want to be my partner?" Roy didn't know what to say, and since he was too shocked to say anything, he just nodded and followed her to a mat.

Kaiya faced opposite Roy. Their stances were both nearly flawless. Roy should have known right there that she was powerful, but he did not fully understand the process of sensing energy, so he was nearly oblivious to the fact that she was strong.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy asked wearily.

The determined girl smirked at Roy. "You think I'm weak, don't you?"

Roy shrugged, dodging her stare. "Uh...well, yeah..."

Suddenly, Kaiya sprung out of her stance and at Roy, surprising the powerful Saiyan, and smacked a powerful punch directly at his face. He flew backward, landing on his behind. Their classmates all turned and stared at the battle that had just begun. Roy frowned and smacked the ground, creating a small crater.

"What was that for?" he angrily asked, standing up and getting back in his stance.

Kaiya raised her shoulders innocently, and smiled. "I don't know what you mean."

Roy snarled and narrowed his eyes. His heart beat was noticeably increasing and his breaths were getting heavier. His natural Saiyan instinct was getting harder and harder to control. As much as he didn't want to harm Kaiya, his body was telling him differently. Roy slowly rose and finally, it took him over. He pounced at Kaiya, and was much too fast for her to see.

_NO! I don't want to harm her! C'mon Roy, snap out of it!_

Despite his attempts at hindering his attack, he could not stop it. A kick in the gut flung Kaiya backwards until she hit a wall, cracking it from the immense pressure. She shook it off, and, in Roy's shock, smirked. Despite the blood trickling down from her body, Kaiya got into her fighting stance.

"This is fun!"

Roy's jaw dropped in bewilderment. He was able to suppress his power, but no human should have been able to take that blow and not be seriously injured.

_This is so strange. I still better go easy on her, but I've never met anyone like her. She must be like Krillin and Yamcha. Maybe she trained under one of Roshi's rivals or something._

Roy smiled and then got into his own fighting stance. This was the most fun spar that he had been a part of since he had arrived on Earth. None of the other Saiyans battled with him, and Krillin and Yamcha were far too weak to be considered a significant challenge.

"C'mon, Kaiya. Are you nervous? Attack me!" Roy taunted, smirking at his friend.

That was all that the young girl needed to hear. She charged at Roy and attempted a strike to his abdomen. Roy retaliated by sliding backward and effectively dodging the attack, although the skid removed part of the wooden gymnasium floor. The male Saiyan dropped his hips and struck with a kick to Kaiya's shins which she jumped over, but she was not ready for the incoming fist that knocked her backwards and onto the floor.

Kaiya wasn't done, however. She immediately hopped back up and charged at Roy, surprising him once again, and laid a ferocious kick to his chest. Roy stumbled backward, and defended himself from the next few hits from the female warrior. He successfully blocked her plethora of punches and countered with his own onslaught of hits. A punch to Kaiya's face was dodged, and she blocked the next two to her stomach, but a kick to her hip knocked her to the side.

_This is exciting! _Roy thought to himself as he waited for the girl to get back up. _I don't remember having this much fun in a long time!  
_  
Kaiya slowly got up, rubbing her side. But instead of visibly showing her pain, she was smiling. She pounced at Roy and threw a strike to his face which he sidestepped, and then he jumped backwards. She followed him, and hammer-struck the ground where he was standing just a second ago, creating a hole. She continued following him, but he was faster than the girl, and avoided all of her strikes.

"Catch me if you can!" Roy exclaimed excitedly.

As he continued to jump backward, he noticed that the kids who were eagerly watching the battle had suddenly turned quiet and looked at the entrance to the gym. Roy stopped his maneuvers and slowly turned his head. Standing in the doorway, an angry Mr. Hanson was exasperated at the mess that the two warriors had created.

"...W-what the f-fu...w-what...WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Hanson screamed in astonishment, his white hairs and pale face turning an unusual shade of bright red as steam seemed to spurt out of his ears.

Roy and Kaiya tried to hold back tears of joy and laughter as they glanced at each other. As if they were mentally wired together, they both turned to Mr. Hanson and shrugged to him. Luckily for them, the other students were too traumatized to speak as they said, "We have absolutely no idea what happened here."

* * *

Up close, Capsule Corp. seemed like an intimidating building. Kaiya gulped a little in nervousness. She didn't know that Roy lived somewhere so overwhelming. "That's your house?" Kaiya asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Roy frowned a little bit. He hated lying to Kaiya, especially hearing how nervous she sounded, but he couldn't tell her that he lived on an island hundreds of miles away from the school. She was smart enough to figure out things about him if she knew that, things that would push her away. Despite not wanting to be soft, he also wasn't ready to push her away.

"Yeah," he lied, sighing a bit. "Anyways, let's go in the back. It's usually opened."

"Okay," Kaiya said following behind Roy.

When they came to the back door, Roy saw Bulma in the kitchen and smiled. He slid the door open, and Bulma turned around to see her friend standing there with a girl she had never met before.

"Hey, Roy," she greeted warmly. "It's good to see you. Who's this?"

Kaiya blushed slightly and looked down. Roy just chuckled at her shyness. He definitely knew how she felt. "This is Kaiya," he said. "She's my friend and biology tutor. She wanted to come study at my house, so here we are."

Bulma giggled slightly, playing along. "Well, she's definitely welcome. Why don't you two sit down and I'll get out some snacks."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose," Kaiya said nervously, despite being hungry. She hadn't eaten since lunch, and she hadn't eaten much like she did at home. She always went to school with a small, higher Calorie meal so that she didn't draw attention to herself. Kaiya didn't need it. She also didn't need to start eating snacks here, or she would most likely eat them out of house and home.

"It's not an imposition," Bulma said pouring a bunch of chips and pretzels into two large bowls. Kaiya's eyes widened when she saw how much Bulma was putting out for them. "Hey Roy, do you mind helping me with these?"

"Not a problem, Bulma," Roy said with a smile.

Kaiya looked over to Roy strangely. Had he just called him mother by her first name? That seemed a little strange to her, but she also didn't know much about her new friend yet. She reasoned that she would figure it out eventually. The two of them had plenty of time to get to know each other, especially now that they would be studying together.

"Woman, what is the meaning of this?" Kaiya heard a strong, male voice ask. A moment later, a man with flame-shaped hair entered the kitchen.

"Hey Vegeta," Roy greeted with a smiled. Vegeta just scowled at him and looked over to Kaiya.

"Who the hell is she?" he growled.

"Knock it off, Vegeta," Bulma warned placing her hand on her hips. "This is Roy's friend."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, this is Kaiya."

Vegeta eyed the girl, scrutinizing her with his glare, but she just stared at him blankly with confusion and interest. Roy wasn't too surprised that she wasn't cringing under Vegeta's powerful gaze, especially after seeing her fight earlier. "Hn," Vegeta scoffed. "Just another crazed, hormonal teenaged girl, I suppose."

Roy's mouth dropped open at label he had just placed on Kaiya. He was about to say something, but he saw something that surprised him even more. Kaiya's eyes narrowed. "For your information, I'm not just some 'crazed, hormonal teenaged girl,'" she said bitterly. "Our teacher asked me to tutor Roy and I accepted because he's my friend and I owe him for helping me yesterday. You should watch your mouth, when you are talking to people you don't know. Making rude remarks is not tolerated."

Roy grew nervous after Kaiya stood up to Vegeta. He knew the elder Saiyan was not one to tolerate disrespect, not that he didn't deserve it for being disrespectful to Kaiya. But he was afraid Vegeta would hurt her for her words. Instead, the Saiyan Prince smirked slightly.

"You have a lot of guts, girl," he remarked, "but mark my words. If you speak to me that way again, you will regret it." He walked outside, not missing a step leaving the three in the kitchen gawking at him.

Bulma looked over to Kaiya and grinned. "That's his way of saying he likes you," she teased.

"You could have fooled me," came Kaiya's response. "Anyway, Roy, did you want to start now?"

"Yeah," he said still in awe of girl in front of him. "Sure."

* * *

In the lost abyss of outer space, a Planet Trade Organization ship was maneuvering through nothingness, completely off of the radar of any planet in the known universe. Inside, the conniving being known as Lord Cooler sat in the main chamber, smirking deviously. He was strumming his hands together as he leaned back on the cushioned back of the pitch black swiveling chair, his feet resting atop of a control panel that was obviously in use, judging by the hundreds of lit buttons and trivial beeping alerts. The Arcosian was staring into a large screen that was set up directly ahead of him.

The man on the other end was a humanoid being with light hair, almost blonde, and blue eyes that seemed childlike at first glance, although a darkness could be seen deeper in them. He was of average height, 5'10" and middle-aged. It was obvious that the man was uneasy having not expected the call.

"Cooler. What do you require from me? Haven't I given you enough already?" Jiro pleaded, noticeably scared of the Arcosian and his fierce demeanor.

"This is not about what I have received from you in the past. I am contacting you because you are on Planet Earth. As you may know, my brother was killed on this planet several days ago," Cooler explained, his cold words flowing effortlessly from his tongue, as he observed Jiro carefully. If the Arcosian was saddened at all by the Cold family tragedy, it was difficult to see.

Jiro nodded, filling in the blanks as Cooler spoke. "So...you want me to find his murderer and kill him?"

Cooler smirked, his powerful eyes darkening intently as he stared down at his associate with a devious smile laced on his face.

"You disappoint me, Jiro. I was under the impression you had one of the greatest minds on this pile of dirt that you call Earth. I do not want you to kill this Saiyan; that would be impossible for a pathetic human like you to accomplish. No, I want someone else to do it. Do you remember that girl you harbored several years ago? The girl that you FAILED to turn into a PTO assassin? Yes, I want her to do it. You must bend her, mold her into the killer she should be. I don't care how you do it."

Jiro frowned, and glared at Cooler's condescending face. "You know I don't know where Kaiya is, Cooler. This is a task fit for someone else. I am not prepared to clean up your mess."

Several moments of utter silence filled the void that connected the two evil masterminds. Cooler stared at Jiro with pure amusement. He had something up his sleeve. Jiro, however, was not exactly ecstatic. He knew that Cooler was playing him. But he didn't know how... In cohesion with Jiro's final thought, Cooler started to laugh maniacally, his fiendish eyeballs bulging out of their sockets. Once he was able to control his fit of laughter, he swallowed and narrowed his eyes at his confused colleague.

"Jiro! You think you can talk to the Prince of all Arcosians with such disdain? For that, I am giving you an ultimatum; succeed in your task and convert Kaiya into a hardened killer, or perish by my fist! Do we have an understanding?" the Arcosian queried, staring intently at the frightened human, a ghost of a smile gracing the corners of his lips.

Jiro gulped and nodded quickly and ferociously. He was unprepared for such a statement. The time was now; Kaiya had to be found, and Jiro knew exactly how to find her, despite what he told Cooler.

"L-lord Cooler, I will find her, and I will change her. If she refuses, she will suffer. Th-thank you for y-your time, my lord," the human hesitantly stated, before turning off the communication line.

* * *

An hour had gone by, and Roy was completely losing focus. He was definitely not bored by Kaiya. In fact, when they started, he had listened with complete enthusiasm because her excitement had been rubbing off on him. Now, he just couldn't listen anymore. There was only so much you could learn about plankton in a day, and why did there have to be so many strange names like dinoflagellates, cilicates, and copepods. He was from space, but he felt that these words were more foreign than anything else he had heard before.

Now that he wasn't listening, he was observing Kaiya a little bit more, taking in more of her features as she read. He hadn't really taken the time to really look at her except to see her basic features. Now that he had the chance, he was taking it.

He noticed that her long, brown hair reached a bit past her upper-back. The shine he noticed on the first day was attributed to these subtle highlights she had, and they weren't like the fake highlights he saw that some of the other girls at the school had. It suited her. Her skin, he noticed, was incredibly pale, and he also noticed that he wanted to touch it. Her soft, melodic voice was lulling him into a trance-like state, and then he saw her eyes which he was sure he could get lost in. Wait, her eyes?

Roy quickly snapped out of his trance and realized that Kaiya was looking directly at him. He was blushing madly at being caught staring at her. "Uh, sorry about that," he muttered nervously.

Kaiya just smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I was losing focus too. There's only so many times you can read about plankton before you snap. I'd rather learn about the animals in the sea, rather than the phytoplankton and zooplankton. Anyway, I think we deserve a break. How about we go get some ice cream? I'll pay."

Roy's eyes lit up with mirth at the mention of food. "Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly. "That sounds great."

Kaiya laughed at his renewed bounce. "Alright, let's go. We can talk about plankton some other day. I'm starving." She closed the book and threw it into her bag, and then the two of them left the compound both with huge smiles on their faces as they thought about what flavors they were going to get.

* * *

Jiro knew that Kaiya was in West City. That is where her mother had moved with her, and it was time to take action. The evil human used his scouter, disguised as a spectacle, to travel around the city in hopes of finding her.

_At last! I think I found her. But...she is with someone else...someone stronger. I better check this out._

* * *

With renewed energy and vigor, the two friends had made their way to the heart of West City, where they happily enjoyed several ice cream cones together. After visiting the eatery, they decided to tour around the city, and get to know each other more. They were walking down a sidewalk in the eastern district of West City, which was populated with thousands upon thousands of humans.

"Thanks again for trying to tutor me. I know I don't process everything related to marine biology very efficiently, but at least you're trying," Roy happily stated, as he looked at Kaiya and grinned.

The young woman smiled back. "It's not a problem. Besides, I love helping people learn about it. It's my favorite subject!"

Roy shrugged and turned his head to look forward once again. "I just want to feel like I am putting at least some effort into it. I don't really care about my grades at all. The only reason I'm here is be- uh, because...well, never mind."

Kaiya furrowed her brows and stopped walking. The two friends were now halted from moving on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiya asked.

The male Saiyan pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. He did not enjoy his frequent Freudian slips. He dodged her stare and glanced at the concrete ground.

"Well...it's pretty obvious that we both are...different...I am...well...God, I never thought about telling anyone any of this. Let's just say that I am only going to school as a cover, alright?" Roy practically begged, now staring deeply into Kaiya's eyes.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense," Kaiya replied.

She was about to continue, when Roy sternly said, "It's not important, Kaiya."

The girl blinked several times. She was not used to seeing this serious side to Roy. "Well...I still think it's great that you saved me from those guys at school. I don't care how you are different; I still think you're great."

Roy attempted not to smile, but he couldn't hold it back. He smirked and chuckled lightly, as the duo began to walk again. "Thanks. It was kinda fun beating them with one punch each. Most of these humans, other than yourself, are so weak! Anyways...I'm starving; wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Sure!" Kaiya chirped happily, ignoring Roy's initial thought that she was indeed human. And so, the two friends made their way down the block, eager to enjoy a big meal and also build their friendship. Little did they know, that Jiro heard the whole thing...and he was not elated.

_What?! This friend of Kaiya's appears to be strong... Ugh, yet another problem that I have to fix... Cooler will not be pleasant about this...  
_  
Jiro quickly removed his scouter and maneuvered through the large crowds of West City, dodging every other soul and rushing past them. He had to get to his helicopter, for Cooler would not be pleased if Jiro reported his findings in a late manner. After several minutes of evading the hordes of crowds, Jiro made his way to his helicopter, and hastily hopped in. He quickly inputted the coordinates to his home, blasted off, and prayed that Cooler would not be furious.

_We need to end this. I bet a PTO soldier can finish the job..._

* * *

The ice cream hadn't been enough to settle Kaiya and Roy, especially after they had walked around the city. They decided to eat at a place they had stumbled across. It had a dark air to it, but was pretty elegant. All they cared about in that moment was getting something to eat. They didn't care what kind of food the place served.

After the waiter sat them down in a large booth and gave them both glasses of water, Roy and Kaiya both just chuckled. They were so underdressed for the place and the staff kept sneering at them. Neither cared, though. It just served as entertainment for them.

"So Kaiya," Roy said trying to start up a conversation with her, "how did you get so into biology?"

Kaiya just smiled. "My mom," she replied. "She teaches biology and other related sciences. I couldn't help but fall in love with science. She and I are a lot alike. I guess that's what happens when you live with someone for so long."

"Haha," Roy laughed. "I bet your dad gets confused."

Kaiya frowned and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, well, he doesn't really live with us. Jiro and I have a…strained relationship, I guess you could say. I barely ever see him. Just the occasional phone call to check up on me, but he doesn't answer my calls when I try." Then Kaiya blushed. "And you did not need to know all of that…sorry."

Roy seemed confused by Kaiya's words. Of course he should know that about her. They were friends, after all. He wanted her to trust him. "That's nothing to be sorry for," he told her. "That's not nearly as bad as living with friends."

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you about that," Kaiya stated. "You called Bulma and Vegeta by their names. They aren't your parents?"

Roy shook his head, becoming slightly serious. "No, but Bulma is like a mother to me," he told her. "I never knew my parents, and my adoptive family was kil-I mean, in an accident. So I was taken in by friends."

He noticed tears in Kaiya's eyes and stopped talking. He hadn't meant to upset her. Besides, it was his past, so it shouldn't make her cry. Then Kaiya surprised him by pulling him into a hug. He looked down at the girl with wide-eyes. "Wh-What are y-you doing?" he asked nervously, blushing red yet again.

"I'm comforting you," Kaiya said through her sniffles while mumbling into his chest. "Take it or leave it."

Roy regained his composure and continued to stare at the girls against his chest. He decided to take the comfort she was offering and placed on hand on her back, gently rubbing it to comfort her as well. Somehow the pain of his past seemed a lot lighter with this girl in his arms, and he was incredibly happy that his teacher decided to sit the two of them next to each other. He was so thankful to have this new girl as a friend.

* * *

The crisp air nipped on the shivering skins of Roy and Kaiya, who were walking back to Kaiya's home. It was definitely eerie outside; absolute silence, save for a few cars zooming by, and a perfectly dark sky. Despite the gut feeling that they were being trailed and observed, the duo continued on, trying to ignore the adrenaline of fear pulsating through their veins.

They were close to Kaiya's house now. It was just a few blocks away; there was a visible line of sight toward it. Finally, after several moments of hustling in the cold, they stopped on her front porch. Roy dodged her eager glance as he pretended to stretch his neck. He was clearly unprepared on what to do.

"Uh...well...it was fun! Thanks for the lesson, and...uh, I'll see you later!" Roy exclaimed, quickly leaving her porch.

Kaiya just waved, a look of curiosity and shock on her face. Who knew Roy could be that nervous? She vanished inside her house, not completely enthralled that Roy had left so quickly, but still joyous over the fun time she had with her new friend.

* * *

Roy was several blocks away from Kaiya's house. Despite his inability to sense energy, he still felt like something powerful was near him, and it wasn't Kaiya. Every so often, he would whip around and look into the endless darkness, waiting for something to jump out. Still, nothing ever did; he was beginning to get worried that he was sleep-deprived, or something.

_Ugh, this is insane...why do I keep feeling this negative feeling? Something is out there, I know it!  
_  
"Are you Kaiya's friend?"

Roy immediately turned his body 45 degrees. An alien stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing white armor with a blue breastplate, and looked like he belonged to the same race as Cui, the alien who worked for Frieza several years ago.

"Who the hell are you?" Roy asked nervously.

The alien laughed. "I am your killer!"

He immediately charged at Roy. The Saiyan, expecting an incredibly fast warrior, was surprised at how slow the alien was. He easily sidestepped his first attack and elbowed him in the back, sending him flying and into a street-light, knocking it over.

"Gah! You'll pay for this!" he screamed, as he stood up. He tore the electrical cables off of his back and charged once again. His eyes were raging with fury.

Roy smirked and easily dodged punch after punch, kick after kick. The alien tried an attack to Roy's face and then a quick strike to the abdomen, but they both missed by miles. After several angry strikes, he began to try harder. Next, a hit came to Roy's shoulder blade, and Roy ducked under it. He flipped backwards, dodging a knee to the face.

"C'mon. I thought you were going to be stronger than this!" Roy taunted, smirking at the distraught warrior.

With a shriek, the alien came flying in once again. Roy laughed, and dodged the alien's first strike to Roy's chest. The Saiyan quickly maneuvered around a kick and finally attacked on his own, with a powerful punch to the alien's spine. A sickening crack was the first sign that the alien was about ready to lose.

Still, he didn't give up. He flipped backward, landing behind a mildly surprised Roy, and through a punch directly at his head; Roy didn't budge. He turned with a smirk.

"Please tell me that wasn't your best."

Suddenly, Roy kneed the alien in the gut. He stumbled backward, coughing up blood.

"Are you done yet? I wanna get home. 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' is on tonight," Roy jokingly said, but secretly checking the time on his phone to make sure he wasn't going to miss it. I mean, it was going to show the Match of the Millennium! Every single episode! Roy realized that, and quickly decided to end the fight.

He burst out of his relaxed stance and threw a punch to the alien's shocked face, knocking the alien on his backside. He quickly charged up a ki blast, and released it, incinerating the alien's face.

_Finally! N_ow _I can see Yugi kick some Pegasus ass.  
_  
And once again, little did the naive Roy know, that Jiro saw the whole thing. And he was quite unhappy.

* * *

Jiro returned to his home. He was slightly irritated by Roy's display of power against the alien he had sent to attack him and Kaiya. Now he needed to request more of Cooler's men to be sent, stronger ones which were indeed rare to come by in the universe. One thing was certain; Cooler was not going to be happy with the loss of his soldier.

The human sat down in front of a large screen in his basement and took in a breath of air. He was anxious to get this meeting over with and turned on his monitor. When he did, the Arcosian appeared on the screen seconds later. "Jiro," Cooler sneered. "Do you mind telling me how you managed to get one of my best men killed?"

Jiro nodded. "I found that Kaiya has a new friend," Jiro explained calmly. "He had an incredible amount of strength and was able to use ki blasts."

Cooler sighed in frustration. "One of those monkeys must have found her," he growled. "You better make sure they don't find out about her."

Jiro just laughed bitterly. "I doubt that boy is a Saiyan. His coloring is off, and the only full-blooded Saiyan on record with strange coloration is the girl."

"Still, I want you to make sure she has no contact with them, and that she never finds out what she is," Cooler instructed. "It's bad enough I still have to clean up the mess one of them made in space trying to disband my pathetic brother's army, and that doesn't even count the Earth-raised Saiyan that defeated Frieza. She is to have no contact with them."

"How will I know if she meets them?" Jiro muttered. "It's not like I live with her."

"You figure it out," Cooler replied with a shrug. "In the meantime, I will be sending an Arcosian soldier as well as some grunts. Train them and figure out how to get the girl. We may need to use her against the Saiyans."

"As you wish, Lord Cooler," Jiro said with reverence. He turned the monitor off, and stared at the blank screen. Cooler's words worried him. There were Saiyans on Earth, and he had not been informed. He wouldn't have cared had he not been responsible for the idea to destroy the Saiyan home world. Hopefully he could collect Kaiya and break her quickly to get her to take those Saiyans down. For now, he would just have Roy to contend with. Besides, it's not like any of the earthbound Saiyans knew Kaiya yet. That meant he still had time. Yes, he could sit back and watch the girl for the time being. He was bound to get the girl alone at some point.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading! This is gonna be short since we want to go to bed, but once again, thanks to all of you! You make us both very happy to write. Here are some recommended stories.

"Sins of the Father" by King Kakarotto 98, The Forgotten Phoenix, and FinalFlashX

"Saiyan Rising" by EFJRAD

"The Prince's Return" by Full Power

"Justice Enforcers" by KaiserNight

"A Tortured Soul" by KaiserNight

"Appule's Insurrection" by Pointer39

"Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme and the Fate Protectors" by Kagetoworld

"The Earthling Chronicles" by FinalFlashX

Also, thanks to DBZfan2k12 for reviewing! We have not gotten a chance tor read his stories, but we will!

And, Future Trunks will also be making a one-shot in the future, check it out!

**Lastly, read our own stories, if you desire :)**

****Frozen Memories

Side Story: Sibling Ties

Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga

And many more!


End file.
